1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to the field of content broadcasting and streaming, and particularly, to broadcaster-viewer interactions in content broadcasting and streaming.
2. Background
Advances in mobile technology enable audiovisual contents to be streamed to mobile devices with improved reliability, speed, and accessibility. As network speed and processing power increase with time, streaming services broadcasting user-generated contents are becoming progressively popular.
A broadcaster that does not have viewers will likely never broadcast again. Therefore, it is critical to attract as many viewers for the broadcaster as possible, to make broadcasting rewarding. Viewer engagement may also be an important aspect of broadcasting platforms, given that viewer interest level may be directly related to a number of viewers using the broadcasting platforms.
Conventional broadcasting platforms may not allow the broadcaster to go live at the appropriate moment when the broadcasting platforms cannot connect to a network or when the network speed is below an acceptance level. A broadcaster who is unable to capture a moment intended to be live may not find the broadcasting platform to be reliable.